Mi 8cho-sempai, parte 2
by Jackie0350
Summary: Laura y 8cho se sientan a hablar con calma luego de que ésta recuperase su celular. Él tendrá algo importante para preguntarle...


Y de nuevo llegaba tarde. ¿Cómo alguien que se duerme temprano acaba durmiendo más de la cuenta?

Todo transcurrió igual que ayer: desayunar, vestirme, arreglarme y salir corriendo como si me persiguieran los Geos. Fue más simple esta vez, vestía unos jeans negros, mi camisa y mis borcegos, así que no tardé tanto.

Al doblar la esquina, sí. Adivinaron. Al suelo los dos otra vez por un choque. Mis cosas no se cayeron porque mi valija estaba bien cerrada pero quedó a un lado cuando caí sentada.

-Ja, ya veo que esto será rutinario.-era Danny el que habló, lo miré muy apenada.

-Lo lamento, de nuevo me quedé dormida.-dije levantándome y agarrando mis cosas.

-Ya…-dijo él, poniéndose de pie, masajeándose el hombro y moviendo su brazo.-Aun así, el golpe de hoy fue más duro.

-De verdad, lo siento.-miré mi reloj.-Ay, no…Disculpa, debo irme.-dije poniéndome en marcha de nuevo. A lo lejos, escuché que me gritaba y me llamaba pero ya no tenía más tiempo.

Clases normales, almuerzo normal… ¡hasta que noté que me faltaba mí celular! Suspiré frustrada masajeándome las sienes.

-¿Y ahora qué?-me preguntó Nadín, acercándose a mí con unas galletas con pasas.-Hombre, ya sé que las clases del "pingüino" son un rollo pero no es para que te pongas así.

-Que no, boba, que se me perdió el celular.-dije de mala gana.-Solo me lo regalaron hace un mes…-ella me pasó el suyo.

-Pues, venga, llama a tu número. Quizás lo perdiste en el campus y alguien lo encontró.-a mí no me parecía tan buena idea; si alguien lo encontró, lo más probable es que lo hubiera apagado y se lo hubiera quedado. Aun así, me llamé. Sonó unas veces y luego escuché del otro lado:

- _¿Diga?_ -la voz me resultó familiar…luego apreté los ojos cuando me di cuenta de quién era.

-¿Eres tú, Danny?-pregunté.

- _Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?_

 _-_ Te hablo del celular de una amiga, soy Laura.-se rió.

- _Bueno, mejor que haya sido yo quien encontrara tu celular, ¿no? Te gritaba cuando te ibas y traté de alcanzarte pero corres rápido para ser tan pequeña.-sonreí._

-Ya…entonces era por eso que me llamabas…-suspiré.-Lamento causarte tantos problemas…

- _Va, que no pasa nada. Mira, si quieres te lo devuelvo esta tarde. ¿Puedes?_

-Sí, salgo de clases como a las 4 hoy.

- _Ah, vale, pues nos encontramos en el parque._

 _-_ Sí, por favor…Y gracias.-dije algo tímida y apenada.

- _Venga, no es nada. Nos vemos allí.-_ luego corté.

-Bueno, lo encontró un vecino mío cuando me lo…crucé esta mañana. Así que me lo dará a la tarde.

-Vaya, pues mira que bien.-dijo Nadín acabando su galleta.-Eso es tener suerte.

Sí, suerte…en parte sí, pero es difícil mirarle la cara a alguien cuando te lo chocas y le causas tantos líos. Pensé un poco y se me ocurrió que al menos podría darle algo como para decirle gracias. Así que cuando salí de clases, fui a un quiosco y compre un par de chocolates y una lata de Burn, mi energizante preferido.

Caminé tranquila y, cuando llegué al parque, me lo encontré sentado en una banca, escuchando música. Sonreí y me acerqué, él me vio y se quitó los auriculares.

-Hola.-dije algo tímida.

-Hey. Toma.-y sacó de su bolsillo mi celular. No tenía ni otras llamadas ni mensajes, tampoco se había abollado con la caída. Respiré muy aliviada.

-Muchas gracias.-dije sonriéndole.-Me lo acababan de regalar y no podía creer que ya lo había perdido.

-Hombre, a mí me hubiera dolido si fuera el mío, con todas las canciones que tengo…

-A mí igual, le compré una tarjeta de 32gb y ya le llené 16 con música.-me reí. Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo y saqué de mi valija un chocolate.-ten, por las molestias.

-Gracias, pero no tenías que traerme nada.-lo tomó y me senté con él y comí el mío.

-Es por todos los líos que te causé. No sea cosa que pienses que tengo muy mala suerte.-sonrió.

-Ni mucho menos, solo que andas demasiado apurada.-me encogi de hombros y saque mi lata de Burn para abrirla.

-Es que me he quedado dormida y mamá se lleva el auto por las mañanas, asi que camino al campus. No es tan lejos pero lo es si se te pasa la hora.-le di un sorbo y le pregunté si quería.

-Gracias, pensé que casi nadie tomaba Burn. A mi hermano le gusta Monster.

-A mí me da lo mismo pero siempre me gustó Burn, aunque sean copias de RedBull.-me reí.

-Oye, ¿acaso ves mis videos?-dijo devolviéndome la lata.

-¿Videos?

-Sí, eso recuerdo haberlo dicho en uno, por eso de que "en Burn no siguen moldes".-yo me encogí de hombros.

-Pues no. Últimamente no paso mucho tiempo mirando videos para no distraerme tanto con la uni.-tomé otro sorbo y comí mi chocolate.- Así que haces videos.

-Hago tops con algo de humor. Pensé que me ibas a reconocer.-sonreí apenada.

-Lo siento, apenas tengo tiempo de revisar mis mails. Mi Facebook es casi parte de mi pasado.

-Ya. Me pasaba también antes. Pues yo en YouTube soy 8cho y mi hermano es Triline.-lo miré asombrada.

-Espera…-se me hacía familiar esos nombres.-Mmm… ¿hiciste unos tops sobre películas de terror y sobre perros no?-sonrió.

-Sep.-asintió.

-Sí, ya me acuerdo. Nadín puso unos videos para escucharlos cuando hacíamos la tarea.-sonreí.- Asi que, ¿ya has hecho ese top de que el humano no tiene cura, o algo así?- él se rió.

-Sí, se llama "el humano es retrasado y no tiene cura".-me reí ante ese nombre.-Es en serio, y aunque no lo creas, es uno de mis tops más populares. Ya hice 4 partes y a cada rato me piden más. Y ya empecé a hacer otra saga.

-¿Cuál?

-"10 cosas que le ocurren al ser humano".-fruncí el cejo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mirarle las tetas a una chica y que se dé cuenta, quedarte dormido en el transporte público y que tu cabeza se vaya a Marte, empujar y tirar y mirar si alguien te ha visto…cosas así.-sonreí acabando mi chocolate.

-O que abran el grifo cuando te duchas o que mandes un mensaje y mirar a cada rato el celular por si te han contestado, aunque no ha sonado.-él asintió.

-Esa no se me había ocurrido.

-A mi amiga le pasa a cada rato, créeme.-dije revoleando los ojos.-O que el profesor siempre le pregunte al que no levanta la mano.

-¡Exacto! Que ganas de darles un buen bofetón…

-Dímelo a mí, tengo un profesor que bien te conviene levantar la mano solo para que no te diga que contestes…

Y así seguimos un largo rato charlando de cosas al azar; ya les digo, apenas lo conocía y parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.

-Oye, pues cuando tengas un rato libre, ¿quieres que salgamos, no sé, por ahí?-eso me tomó algo desprevenida.

-¿Tú quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Tiene algo de raro?-negué con la cabeza.

-No, es que…hace rato que no salgo con nadie…Pero sí, me encantaría. Pásame tu número de móvil.-le di el mío y luego él el suyo.

-Listo, ya te agendé. Te llamaré luego.-dijo él.

-Vale. Ya debo irme, que tengo tarea de mates.-lo saludé y me fui.

-Oye, Laura.-me llamó desde lejos y me giré.-No pierdas más tu celular, sino no podremos arreglar nada.-me reí y después seguí mi camino.

Siempre creía que estas cosas solo pasaban en los animes…chocarte con alguien y acabar teniendo un buen amigo después de mucho tiempo…

-Fin parte 2


End file.
